My Baby Sister
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Indigo has sworn he would protect Rose from everything and everyone. even if it's his best friend.


**Author's Note: dedicated to Permanent Rose, who I promised a new Casson oneshot and to Ellie for giving me the idea. **

I remembered a time when all the rain and sunshine was different from today. I could never explain it or clarify what I mean but I do remember everything being different in the weather and surroundings.

It wasn't as dark as it was when my Dad came home. It was so strange, to me Mum had just suddenly wet herself and began to panic (which I didn't understand why at the time because I used to wet myself all the time not so long ago and it wasn't that big of a deal). But I remember Mum being swept away and Caddy trying to distract us as we sat in a too clean and strange smelling room in a building I have never been in before. A very long time later Dad had come out and I ran to him, upset and tired and desperate to see Mum and go home.

I remember him going down on his knees with such a strange look on his face and I remember him pulling me into the tightest hug that he'll ever give me until I'm twelve and out of hospital from a very serious disease. I remember his tears soaking into my hair as he cried.

The rain seemed darker and the sun didn't sparkle the way it used to.

My new baby sister might not live. I remember seeing this breakable little thing laying there, never opening its eyes. And I remember praying for it to get better so everything can be okay again. I vowed I would protect her from everything and everyone. No matter what.

I remember the day Rose was brought home. Mum was so happy and Caddy kept giving the baby kisses and Dad spun Saffy around in the air before joking and laughing and telling us stories. Everything was happy.

And then the rain seemed more magical and the sun was brighter than anything else. Somehow, someway, Rose had changed the world.

To be honest I never thought I had kept to my vow properly until the day I beat up my own bully in defence of Rose. I remember sitting by Tom and looking at Tony's blood on my fists and I renewed my vow knowing full well how much Tom meant to Rose.

It didn't matter who it was. If they hurt my baby sister I would make them pay. I will protect her from everyone and everything.

I have to tell you now, Rose is no angel. She is stubborn, temperamental, selfish, a criminal that ignores any type of rules and a dirty fighter. But I love her anyway and would do almost anything to make her happy. Unless it's in the middle of the night because even I get moody without my sleep.

So when she begged me to go out to town with her to help her buy a new outfit and some art supplies, I really couldn't deny her. She was fifteen and still not allowed to go out on her own half the time. I believe both Mum and Dad are frightened that she'll die. Neither of them can ever forget the day she was born and those painful months of waiting and begging.

I remembered a conversation with Tom when we were twelve. How he proclaimed Saffy and Sarah to be the most shattering-looking girls ever. He had hoped Rose would never be as shattering-looking and I agreed. It was hard enough to have boys drooling and talking about Saffy and Caddy in a disturbing way. I didn't want to hear or see anyone act like that over my baby sister.

Unfortunately mine and Tom's prayers were unanswered as Rose hit her teen years with a very shattering beauty. Although she would never be as tall as Saffy and Caddy, she still had long perfectly shaped legs. Though she wasn't as golden as Saffy, she had flawless pale skin for a teenager and her dark hair was just as lovely. She had Saffy's eyes and they were beautiful enough on Saff, on Rose they looked a little brighter with her dark hair to contrast. Rose even had nice lips apparently. To be honest I drew the line there and left the room. I was getting incredibly sick of hearing Tom and David compare my sisters like cattle.

So I was very aware on the effect my little sister would have on boys and hoped to fend off any unwanted suitors while suffering the clothes shopping.

Strangely enough though Rose shopped quicker for clothes than any girl I've seen. She went to the most gothic place in the town which was the only gothic shop we had here and picked something she had her eye on for ages. It was the art shop that Rose took forever in, comparing the quality of paints and brushes and canvases before settling with what she could actually afford.

Eventually we ended up in the food court and much to my annoyance Rose was being fickle with her food again. Refusing to eat anything but lollies. It was almost as if she was six years old again. We talked quietly about my life in London and what university was like; Rose was refusing to look into higher education. Once she finished her GCSEs that was it. She was going to see the world and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. I was failing to convince her otherwise which didn't surprise me really.

It wasn't until I saw a guy staring at Rose with a dumb expression and his bag held strangely to cover up his crotch that I realised exactly how she was eating this lolly. To many guys it was a tease with a promise for something later, Sarah had done that trick once and I can remember it very well. I stood up immediately and shot a glare at the guy, he ran off quickly enough and I sighed.

Just another typical day really. "Come on Rose, let's get home before Dad decides to call up a rescue party" I said trying to not show my annoyance. It wasn't her fault. She was still innocent of that sort of thing and literally had no idea what effect she had on guys that weren't related to her.

She shrugged and followed me out of the shopping centre and onto the street.

I had to remind her several times to check both sides of the roads, stopped her from running out when a car was obviously coming and gripped her tightly on the shoulder to prevent her from walking out in the road despite the red man.

This really had to be the last time I take Rose out to town.

ICICICICICICICIC

It was a Saturday night and none of us have dates. Caddy was having a girly night in which meant Michael was locked out until dawn this usually meant him, me, Tom and David plus the occasional other friends would have a poker tournament. Dad trying to be...well cool had also joined in but it was becoming apparent that he never played poker in his life. Mum was watching on the sidelines quietly though she would most likely make the most random comments later on tonight...after a few more vodka and cokes.

The door knocked and Mum stood up immediately, I couldn't help notice she was swaying already and I had a strong feeling she'll be carried up to bed again. "I'll get it; it might be that darling boy...now what was his name? I'm pretty sure it began with a c..."

"You invited someone else?" Tom asked.

"No, must be Rose's boyfriend" I said taking a sip of my normal coke. I didn't like the taste of alcohol and preferred to keep a straight head on when I'm betting my very little money. "He's taking her to a party"

The atmosphere suddenly changed. By being the baby of the family Rose had already demanded protection from slimy guys that might want to put their hands up her skirt. By being simply Rose – a rather dazzling cute little girl – she made most of the male family members extremely protective of her. Michael was gritting his teeth while Dad looked rather constipated and David clutched his bag of crisps so tightly that it burst.

Tom remained very quiet and blank faced.

Mum ushered a young blonde boy into the room. Mothering him as usual as she tried to feed him our crisps.

"So...you want to take my little girl out" Dad said coldly but in a rather polite tone. "May I ask where to?"

"Err...just to a friend's party. It's just two streets away" the boy said looking a little nervous.

"And how do you know Rose?" Dad continued. "From school?"

"Yeah, she's in my art class. She paints very beautifully"

My Dad continued his interrogation, what was his name (Christopher Lewis), how old was he (fifteen), did he know that both he and Rose were underage when it came to legal sex (...yes sir), was there alcohol served at this party (no sir (now even I knew he was lying at that point. There was always alcohol at these parties and Rose always came back a little tipsy)). Dad then ended it with a stern warning to stay sober and to bring Rose back by eleven.

Michael coughed to get Chris's attention and we all knew what that meant. Michael took his job has Rose's older brother (in-law) very seriously since the day he decided to marry Caddy. If Caddy thought one of Rose's boyfriends were dodgy then he will spend that night following them in his car to make sure the guy doesn't try anything funny. It was quite an amusing way to kill a Saturday night, on occasion me, David and Tom joined in and end up having a rather good music fest.

"So Chris," Michael said warmly, "Rosie Pose is a very special girl to us all. Our little gem, you could say. So we're naturally very protective of her. So a little warning since you seem such a nice guy: hurt Rose and we'll break your neck. In fact we'll give you such a telling off and you'll be living on life support for a year before you can even eat through a tube. Got it?"

Chris swallowed. "Y-yes sir"

Rose stood there at the doorway looking furious. And when Rose was angry she tend to make Medusa look sweet and innocent. She marched into the room without even looking at us, pulled Chris up and snogged him thoroughly. Admittedly I stood up ready to yank this guy off of my little sister. Tom and David were also standing and Michael looked ready to lob the bowl of nuts at the guy's head.

"Now Rose," Dad said in his most disapproving tone, "there is no need for such a display"

"I can take care of myself" Rose hissed deadly. "I'm not a little baby"

"You're acting like one right now, Permanent Rose Casson" we all winced at the full name. Dad only ever used it when he was truly irritated. "Now go upstairs and wash that muck of your face and put something a little less...skimpy"

"Oh Rose darling!" Mum cooed. "You look beautiful, I don't think she needs to change at all Bill darling, oh dear don't give me that look! she's a young lady now! My baby girl all grown up and having her own proper romance, just like a novel. Oh dear, I hope it's not like a novel the romance novels I read are probably a little too erotic for you just yet Rose darling"

We all looked at Mum in horror. She was actually encouraging Rose's behaviour! Again which wasn't that surprising really but still you think even Mum would have told Rose to look less slutty. Rose looked rather horrified herself though I think it was the embarrassing cooing in front of her boyfriend that caused that horror. Rose then suddenly dropped her shoes.

That was when the atmosphere took another change.

She bent down with her bottom in front of us so that her boyfriend couldn't see her knickers (her skirt was that short, I agree with Dad she should change clothes before someone gets the wrong idea) and Tom's eyes immediately gazed down at it. So did David's. I crushed the cards in my hand. My own best friends were ogling my little sister like a piece of meat!

She stood up properly after she put her shoes on and kissed Mum goodbye. For a moment her eyes met Tom's before she suddenly grabbed Chris's arm and dragged him out of the house, door slamming behind her.

Suddenly I knew it wasn't Chris that I should be protecting Rose from.

It was Tom.

ICICICICICICICICICICIC

I stood behind Tom in the bathroom while we brushed our teeth. Though we're supposed to be irresponsible students we kept our mouth hygiene to perfection. Tom because rock stars are supposed to have sparkling white teeth and me because Sarah would kill me if I got a filling.

Tom was humming one of his songs as he brushed his teeth. I swallowed the toothpaste with difficulty as Tom spat out his; I clung tightly onto my toothbrush trying to gather my courage and strength to say something do something.

"You're all right, Indy?" Tom asked.

I moved quickly. Dropping my toothbrush and grabbed hold of his hair pushing his face into the sink, I used pressure from my elbow to keep Tom's back down and used my other arm to lock one of Tom's arms to stop him fighting back.

"If you hurt my little sister" I said my voice in a strained hiss. "I would make you regret even looking at her. Got it?"

"Yes!" Tom said, muffled.

I let him go and stepped back. Tom stared at me with a strange look mixed of disbelief, fear and yet rather knowing. As if he expected that to happen and was shocked it happened now.

"I'm...I'm sorry" I said. A strange mix of nervousness and horror at myself was building up in my stomach.

"I get it" he mumbled, "trust me, I get it. But...you know...i wouldn't dare hurt Rose"

I couldn't answer him.

He had hurt Rose before. I can remember vividly the day Tom left for America the very first time. Rose's big blue eyes were watering behind her owlish glasses as she wished hard on the stars. For Tom. I remember day in and day out as she waited for a phone call or a letter or something. The nightmares she had for weeks.

I remember the day Tom sent a photo of his first girlfriend to us. It took a full week to actually get Rose out of bed.

So I can't tell him that I know he wouldn't hurt Rose. He already had and I let him. But I wasn't going to let him hurt her again.

"Yeah" I said finally in a rather emotionless voice. "I know"

Because she's my baby sister and I'll always protect her.


End file.
